


Campfires at Roadsides

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strangely comforting to sleep together with the others. Fluff, vaguely pre-35ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfires at Roadsides

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a puppypile after the events of 40, so that's what I wrote.

The mat they'd found was kind of ratty, but it worked for all of them to sleep on. Almost all of them had moved into Team Gaim's headquarters when they figured it was the safest place for them to be. Oren and Jonouchi lived elsewhere, but Mai figured it was only a matter of time before they came to live there as well.

As she untangled herself from Zack on one side and Micchy on the other, she noticed that they were all together, cuddling against each other for warmth and companionship. It wasn't usually that way; someone was often on the cot because of injuries, and people just as often snuck off to the back room for twosomes and threesomes.

In her absence, Zack flailed his arm a bit, finally settling on Micchy's shoulder, and Micchy curled into it as if they'd been together all their lives, though she thought she heard him mutter her name. Rica was sleeping against Micchy and Kouta against Zack, though she knew it hadn't been done on purpose. It was just a matter of who had fallen asleep in what order.

If the situation hadn't been so dire, the whole thing would have been so cute. In fact, it was kind of cute, regardless. It was somehow comforting to know that they could come together in the fight against Helheim, get along most of the time, and sleep together as if they were sisters and brothers instead of Beat Riders and their allies.

She headed into the bathroom, did what she had to do, carefully washing her hands and slipping back out. Everybody had so much to do that she didn't dare disturb anyone. Instead, she slid back in between Zack and Micchy, moving Zack's hand back to her arm where it had been and settling Micchy back to where he'd been against her.

Even if it was something she never thought she'd be doing, there was peace for the moment and that was something she herself could cling onto.


End file.
